twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sylwia Grzeszczak
*Natalia Krakowiak *Marta Wiejak |Wykonywany utwór = *„Księżniczka” *„Tamta dziewczyna” *„Małe rzeczy” |Edycja = *Szósta *Dziewiąta *Jedenasta }} Sylwia Grzeszczak (ur. 7 kwietnia 1989 w Poznaniu) – polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka i autorka tekstów. Wokalistka wydała dotychczas cztery albumy studyjne: Ona i on z Liberem, oraz trzy solowe: Sen o przyszłości, Komponując siebie oraz Tamta dziewczyna. Albumy Sen o przyszłości i Komponując siebie uzyskały status potrójnie platynowej płyty oraz zajęły kolejno 1. i 2. miejsce na liście sprzedaży płyt w Polsce, zaś album Tamta dziewczyna uzyskał status podwójnie platynowej płyty. Większość wydanych przez piosenkarkę singli stało się przebojami, m.in. „Małe rzeczy”, „Sen o przyszłości”, „Pożyczony”, „Księżniczka” oraz „Tamta dziewczyna”, które zajęły 1. miejsce na liście AirPlay, najczęściej granych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych. Życiorys W wieku pięciu lat wzięła udział w programie Od przedszkola do Opola, w którym wykonała piosenkę z repertuaru Krzysztofa Krawczyka „Byle było tak”. Uczęszczała do Państwowej Szkoły Muzycznej I stopnia im. H. Wieniawskiego oraz do Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Muzycznej II stopnia im. M. Karłowicza w Poznaniu. Ukończyła Państwową Szkołę Muzyczną II stopnia im. Fryderyka Chopina w Poznaniu, w klasie fortepianu. Kariera muzyczna *2004–2008: Idol i Ona i on W 2004 zajęła pierwsze miejsce w finale konkursu Drzwi do kariery. W 2005 wzięła udział w czwartej edycji programu telewizji Polsat Idol. Wygrała również konkurs poezji śpiewanej za skomponowanie muzyki do wiersza Ernesta Brylla. W 2006 nagrała trzy piosenki na płytę grupy Ascetoholix Adsum – „Tak wyszło”, „Afrodyzjak” i „Chodź ze mną”. W 2007 współpracowała z Agnieszką Włodarczyk nad jej debiutanckim albumem Nie dla oka.... Wraz z Liberem brała udział w trasie koncertowej „Gwiazdy na Warmii i Mazurach” w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, gdzie gościnnie występował z nimi Doniu. 21 listopada 2008 wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Ona i on, który nagrała wspólnie z Liberem. *2010–2012: Sen o przyszłości W 2011 piosenkarka swój pierwszy solowy singel „Małe rzeczy”, który zajął m.in. pierwsze miejsce w notowaniu AirPlay oraz pierwsze miejsce w notowaniu AirPlay – TV. Ponadto skomponowała nowy hymn dla drużyny piłkarskiej Warta Poznań. 4 lipca podczas koncertu Lato ZET i Dwójki zorganizowanego przez TVP2 i Radio ZET piosenkarka wygrała konkurs na najlepszą piosenkę z utworem „Małe rzeczy”. 16 lipca wystąpiła na Festiwalu Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze, gdzie za wykonanie utworu „Za Toboj” zajęła trzecie miejsce i zdobyła Brązowy Samowar. W sierpniu wydała swój drugi solowy singel „Sen o przyszłości”. Utwór ten – podobnie jak „Małe rzeczy” – stał się hitem w Polsce i dotarł m.in. do pierwszego miejsca w notowaniu AirPlay. W tym samym roku teledysk do piosenki „Muzyki moc”, którą nagrała w 2010 roku wraz z „VIVA i Przyjaciele” z okazji 10-lecia stacji Viva Polska, otrzymał nagrodę VIVA Comet 2011 w kategorii Najlepsze na VIVA-TV.pl. 11 października wydała drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Sen o przyszłości, który znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu na liście OLiS. 16 października wystąpiła w drugim półfinale drugiej edycji programu Polsat Must Be the Music. Tylko muzyka, wykonując utwory „Małe rzeczy” oraz „Sen o przyszłości”. 4 stycznia 2012 wydała singel „Karuzela”. W marcu album Sen o przyszłości osiągnął status dwukrotnie platynowej płyty. 24 kwietnia podczas gali wręczenia Fryderyków 2012 otrzymała nagrodę specjalną od Nielsen Music za najczęściej graną piosenkę w radiu („Małe rzeczy”). *2013–2015: Komponując siebie 8 marca 2013 wydała singel „Flirt”, który zapowiadał jej trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany Komponując siebie, który ukazał się 11 czerwca. Płyta przez szesnaście tygodni z rzędu znajdowała się w pierwszej dziesiątce listy OLiS i dotarła do drugiego miejsca listy. Drugim singlem z albumu został utwór „Pożyczony”, którego premiera radiowa odbyła się 5 czerwca. Trzy dni później piosenkarka wystąpiła z utworem „Flirt” w koncercie „Największe przeboje roku” na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2013 w Sopocie. 15 czerwca Grzeszczak została uhonorowana SuperNagrodą podczas Superjedynek na jubileuszowym 50. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. 3 sierpnia otrzymała nagrodę w kategorii Najlepsza artystka podczas gali Eska Music Awards 2013 w Szczecinie. 24 sierpnia wystąpiła w koncercie „5 lat z Muzodajnią. Największe przeboje lata” podczas drugiego dnia Sopot Top of the Top Festival 2013. Odebrała tam złotą płytę za album Komponując siebie oraz otrzymała nagrodę specjalną za singel „Małe rzeczy”, który w serwisie Muzodajnia.pl sprzedał się w liczbie większej niż jakikolwiek inny utwór w pięcioletniej historii jego istnienia. 27 sierpnia 2013 odbyła się radiowa premiera trzeciego singla promującego album Komponując siebie – „Księżniczka”. W grudniu rozpoczęła, organizowaną przez Royal Concert i Gorgo Music, trasę koncertową Sylwia Grzeszczak z zespołem pod patronatem Eska.pl, Radio Eska oraz Eska TV. Występy odbyły się w siedmiu największych salach koncertowych w Polsce: w Hali Łuczniczka w Bydgoszczy, Hali pod Dębowcem w Bielsku-Białej, Hali Widowiskowo-Sportowej w Koszalinie, Hali Torwar w Warszawie, Domu Muzyki i Tańca w Zabrzu, Hali Stulecia we Wrocławiu oraz Hali Arena w Poznaniu. Trwająca od grudnia do marca trasa zarejestrowana została przez telewizję Eska TV. W lutym 2014 została nominowana do nagrody Wiktory w kategorii Gwiazda piosenki. W kwietniu zdobyła trzy nominacje do Superjedynek, odbywających się w ramach Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, w kategoriach: SuperArtystka, SuperAlbum (za Komponując siebie) i SuperPrzebój (za „Księżniczka”). W międzyczasie Liber i Mateusz Grędziński nagrali, skomponowany przez Grzeszczak, utwór „Czarne chmury”. 30 maja 2014 wokalistka wystąpiła w koncercie „TOP” podczas pierwszego dnia festiwalu TOPtrendy 2014 wśród dziesięciu artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych płyt w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce. Ostatecznie zajęła trzecie miejsce, a statuetkę wręczyła jej Urszula. Dzień później na tym samym festiwalu z utworem „Księżniczka” wygrała konkurs „Największe przeboje roku”. 6 czerwca w duecie z Ryszardem Rynkowskim zaśpiewała „Szczęśliwej drogi już czas” podczas 51. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Dzień później odebrała Superjedynkę w kategorii SuperArtystka. 24 lipca album Komponując siebie uzyskał status podwójnie platynowej płyty za sprzedaż w ponad 60 tysięcznym nakładzie. 22 sierpnia na gali Eska Music Awards 2014 otrzymała siódmą w swojej karierze statuetkę Eska Music Awards, pobijając tym samym rekord na największą liczbę zdobytych nagród. Dzień później wzięła udział w konkursie o Słowika Publiczności na Polsat Sopot Festival z utworem „Księżniczka”. W lutym 2015 zajęła dwunaste miejsce w plebiscycie radia RMF FM na artystę 25-lecia. W tym okresie otrzymała również Telekamerę „Tele Tygodnia” 2015 w kategorii Muzyka, zdobywając 28% głosów. 19 kwietnia wystąpiła podczas koncertu Top Music Wembley w londyńskiej Wembley Arena. 29 maja, dzięki zdobyciu podwójnej platyny za album Komponując siebie, wystąpiła podczas „Koncertu platynowego” pierwszego dnia Polsat SuperHit Festiwalu w Sopocie. 12 lipca Grzeszczak wystąpiła podczas letniej trasy koncertowej Lato Zet i Dwójki, gdzie głosami widzów zwyciężyła w konkursie Przebój koncertu. W międzyczasie skomponowała muzykę do filmu 7 rzeczy, których nie wiecie o facetach, który promowany był przez singel „7 rzeczy”, wykonywany przez Libera i Mateusza Ziółko. Kompozycja Grzeszczak w krótkim czasie stała się hitem radiowym. *Od 2016: Tamta dziewczyna 6 kwietnia 2016 obie solowe płyty Grzeszczak, czyli Sen o przyszłości i Komponując siebie, uzyskały status potrójnie platynowej płyty. Sylwia Grzeszczak podczas koncertu we Wrocławiu, listopad 2016 20 maja na antenie radia RMF FM odbyła się premiera jej nowego singla „Tamta dziewczyna”, który tydzień później wykonała podczas Koncertu Platynowego Polsat Super Hit Festiwal. Utwór w krótkim czasie stał się hitem i dotarł do 1. miejsca AirPlay Top, gdzie spędził sześć tygodni z rzędu. Teledysk do piosenki był najpopularniejszym klipem w Polsce w 2016 roku i zdobył ponad 80 milionów wyświetleń. Singel sprzedał się cyfrowo w nakładzie ponad 200 tysięcy egzemplarzy, co dało mu status podwójnie diamentowego singla. 26 sierpnia artystka wystąpiła na gali Eska Music Awards 2016, gdzie zaśpiewała piosenkę „Tamta dziewczyna”. Podczas wydarzenia otrzymała dwie statuetki w kategoriach Najlepsza artystka i Eska TV Award – Najlepsze video za „Tamtą dziewczynę”. Dzień później wystąpiła podczas Festiwalu Magiczne Zakończenie Wakacji, gdzie z utworem "Tamta dziewczyna" wygrała konkurs na Przebój Lata RMF FM i Polsatu. 9 listopada wydała singel „Bezdroża”, w którym gościnnie pojawił się Mateusz Ziółko 25 listopada ukazał się jej czwarty album studyjny, zatytułowany Tamta dziewczyna. Krążek w dniu premiery uzyskał status złotej płyty a niecałe 3 tygodnie później pokrył się platyną. Dziś posiada certyfikat podwójnej platyny. Jeszcze przed premierą płyty Grzeszczak wyruszyła w promującą ją trasę koncertową Tamta dziewczyna Tour, obejmującą występy na ponad 20 największych halach widowiskowych w Polsce. Wykonywała tam również prapremierowo utwory z nadchodzącej płyty. 31 grudnia wystąpiła podczas Sylwestrowej Mocy Przebojów Telewizji Polsat, wykonując swoje największe przeboje. Życie prywatne 28 lipca 2014 poślubiła Marcina „Libera” Piotrowskiego. 24 sierpnia 2015 potwierdziła doniesienia mediów o swojej ciąży. 5 grudnia tego samego roku w Ginekologiczno-Położniczym Szpitalu Klinicznym UM w Poznaniu urodziła córkę Bognę. Zobacz też *Kamil Bijoś *Natalia Krakowiak *Marta Wiejak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji